Be Strong
by EmililyBabez
Summary: ... suddenly I could feel a tube in my arm, it was making me feel sick, I was going to upchuck. But I couldn't. HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE.
1. Be strong

**Disclamier ; must we have to do this ? I emily do not own Hannah Montanna or infact own anything reltivly famous or well known. I would like to own Hannah Montana who wouldn't to be honest ? Montana May though go English DIsney Channel ! Were so sorry uncle earl was on today YAYA :**

**Yeah I had an idea for this a while back but yeah. Tell me if you like it and if you don't well yeah i'll cry in the corner. Yeah I'm pretty sure which carractor I've choose and yeah guess whats happened or who it is and have a mention or cookie :**

Help Me Please x

My head hazy, vission blurry, although my sence of feeling has hightened. I have no idea where I am but it has a straneg smell, you know that seem that smells of clean, too clean. I tryed opening my eyes, just a little but they barely opened. I could feel something on my arm, touching it, I'm pretty sure it's a hand, the feeling of it was unbearable it felt it so heavy and every time it moved it was like pin pricks, awful feeling - absolutly awful

I tryed moving my my other arm to brush the strangers hand other my other. It wouldn't move. I had to think this through, after three it would move. 1, 2, 3. "MOVE" why couldn't my arm move, why couldn't my lips. WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME ?! I was crying, I think I was atleast, I felt liquid on my checks, the hand moved from my arm to my check, and then the person said something, I couldn't make out what they where saying but I could hear something most definetly.

I fell back to sleep, if I was ever fully awake. I mean my eyes weren't open and I didn't quite understand what was going on around me but yeah I was awake. And now I'm not aure If I'm awake or sleep or what. I needed to open my eyes, and ears fully. I hated not knowing what was going on around me. Or who was around me. Because there hand keep brushing my checks or landing on my arm. It still felt strange not as in pain but weird having so much pressure on it.

I also noticed other things about my current state, I couldn't extackly rember why I was here or infact who I was. Strange right ? Well thats why I wanted my sensice back maybe it would give me a clue, no matter how small. Maybe someone would say my name or tell me about myself. I feel a smile coming on but i'm not sure why.

Right now it feels like I'm in a black room, no doors, no windows, no lights, nothing, nada. But I could feel objects, like boxes with sticky labels on them but I couldn't read the labels. I needed a tourch or something to knock the wall down. Anything my smile was turning into a sob. BE STRONG. BE STRONG. _Please_.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP,_ is all I could here, suddenly I could feel a tuibe in my arm, it was making me feel sick, I was going to upchuck. But I couldn't. HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE.


	2. I am Lilly ?

**Disclaimer ; I finally own Hannah Montana as well as the British empire and a small part of China. I was lieing just in case you didn't notice. Also it's finally Summer :D !**

My name is Lilly ?

_But I couldn't. HELP ME, HELP ME PLEASE__._

Ugh, the pain was treble, it hurt - badly. I could hear voices getting louder then the mumbles of before. I wasn't sure if they were getting louder or my hearing was getting better.

"She's coming round,"

"Her eyes are opening,"

"She's tying to say something,"

Was I trying to say something ? Although my eyes were opening and all I could see was a bright white light. Was I dyeing ? Is this heaven ?

"Darling, wake up please," and with that my eyes opened to see my mother, she looked like she hadn't slept in days, I rolled my eyes around the room and I could see my mother, a man in a white coat, guessing her was a - a - doctor ? and two teenagers, both with brown locks but one clearly a boy and the others most definitely a girl. Who were they and more importantly who was I ?

"Lilly, you're alive," My mum whispered in my ear and gave me gentle hug, trying not to pull any wires out of my body. What happened to me ?

"M...m...m...muuu...mum," I can talk, barely, I have to think about my words real careful before i can say them but I still stutter,

"Oliver, Lilly's awake, so you can wake up too" said the brunette girl to the sleeping boy who I was presuming to be Oliver. You see I could remember some facts so well, like my mother Heather, she's 35, she is a natural blonde although she still dyes it a few shades lighter. But if you asked me about me, all I could tell you was my mums Heather, and apparently my name is Lilly.

My name is Lilly and I'm in a hospital and I can't remember anything about myself, or why I can't.

"Lilly. gosh. I thought you were dead." The so called Oliver exclaimed at me giving me a hug. "Owwch," I sniffed as the hug pulled at one of my tubes.

"Oliver – dimwit, be careful," The girl was standing by me and Oliver now. "Sorry Miley, sorry Lilly,"

"Mi ... Miley, that-t-t-ts a strange nammmmm..me" I stared at her she looked nice, I guess she was my friend. She looked nice. The boy looked quite dopey, mop haired slightly messy. I guess they were here with my mum for a while. I wondered how long we all have been friends for.

I wondered about alot of things before my eyes shut again, with a yawn. Before it seemed like I was sleeping for ages but now I was drifting back to sleep. The last thing I heard before I was officially in the land of nod was, "Please let here wake up again soon". I'm guessing it wasn't the first time I'd woken up and fallen back to sleep.


	3. Miley Stewart

**DISLAMIER; Guess what ? I don't own Hannah Montana**

_I'm guessing it wasn't the first time I'd woken up and fallen back to sleep_

I could still hear the people around me and I opened my eyes fully agian and looked around the room Milly was stood next to my bed fiddling with my hair. "Miiiii - Millllll - MILLY" I eneded shouting it by accident and she took it as it hurt I looked at her with a look saying sorry-I-really-can't-help-myself-because-well-i-really-don't-know-kinda stare.

"Sorry did I hurt you ?" She patted my forehead and sighed in relief for the fact I was awake. "And it's Miley, but no worry," she giggled

I gestured that she didn't hurt me that I just had little trouble with self control (which is harder to gesture then you think). She stopped playing with my hair and was extremly quiet as if she was thinking.

"Do you remember anything about me ?" She asked worryed

"N...o...no, sooooo...rrr...eeeee," I gulped, "Sorrrrrry," I stuttered

"Oh" She bit her lip as if there was a secret I needed to rember, I closed my eyes real tight and pretened I had goggle in my head and typed Miley, no nothing nada.

"What about Hannah Montana ?" She wispered reallly lowly in my ears as if to say don't saying anything to loudly. Hmmm do I remember Hannah Montana ? Hannah Montana she was a blonde, famous. Famous what for ? Acting, dancing, model, singing. Singing for sure. Anything else ? Errrrrm she had a secret, yes she did. What was it ? I can't remember. Grrrr this is so annoying.

"Siiiiiiiiiiiii...n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.ing, blon-blonde, seeeeeee.cccc"

"Secret," She excitedly smiled, "Can you rember what it is ?" She took a deep breath in, I shook my head, she brethed out and looked dissapointed then smiled quickly agian to try and make me feel not as bad.

"Never mind, eh ?" She smiled forcedly, and muttered to herself "I hope she remembers soon," although I think she thought I couldn't hear her.

I stuided Miley as she sat on a chair in my hospital room not knowing what to say. She was wearing a denim mini-skirt, a long sleeved top which was similar colour to red but lighter (sadly I couldn't rember all my colours), and a red vest top. She wore long socks black with the lighter-then-red shoes. She was very pretty and talked with a twang, and I have no idea whee from. But it was differnt to everyone elses accents that have seen me. She had long brown hair that was curly it was down and she worriedly fidling with it. She noticed my stareing and she walked over to me.

"I can't believe I'm telling you agian," She mutter and agian I don't think I was suposed to hear, "Righ Lilly, you can't tell anybody. Not anyone. If you tell someone I don't know what I'd do but I for one wouldn;t like to find out would you ?"

I shook my head and gulped, she swallowed a laugh she had and sighed, "Lilly you know you said you remembered that Hannah had a secret ?," I nodded. "Well I'm Hannah's secret," She said I didn't get it and must of looked confused, "Lilly I'm Hannah Montana," She whispered and my mouth dropped.

I typed Miley agian on my mind-goggle, and something came up. Miley Stewart - 15 - female, she was one of my best friend one of them anyway. She was nice albeit she had an ego the size of a small island. "Stewwwwwww...aaaaaaartttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt...Stewart," I smiled and so she did she and gave me a massive hug making me wince because of the wires and tubes that were still inside me.

**Did you like ? Sorry I haven't updated in forever but yeah I finished my other two so i felt like wrting this. So what cha fink ?**


	4. Oliver Oken

**Dislcamier; I won Hannah Montana as much as the next person as long as the next person isn't Disney !**

_I smiled and so did she and gave me a massive hug makeing me wince because of the wires and tubes that were still inside me_

Miley walked out the room to tell them that I rember her although I only remember the basic facts it still made me feel like I'd made progress. I think they are only letting one person in at a time or something because next walked in the brunette boy who was here sleeping earlier. He looked at me for about five minutes then looked away and sat on the chair where he slept earlier. He was silent as if he was the one with the speaking problem. Although maybe I looked awful and I had bones sticking out of me or something since I haven't seen myself in a mirror or been bothered to raise my head to see the rest of me.

"Hhhhhhh...hhhhhhhhhhi...hi" I said breathlessly and made him jump, he looked at me agian. He looked fimiallar his brunette mop hair, tallish, wearing a blue t-shirt over a white one, a lopsided smile every so often, skinnyish I suppose. He looked like he was thinking.

"Hi Lilly," He said from afar

"Hhhh...iiii..hi" I reapted, I was getting better at speaking if I reapted it afew times.

"You've said," He laughed, what was his name agian ? I smiled hopeing he would say his name. He didn't he didn't say anything about it. Well he didn't say anything. Maybe we weren't that close, maybe he was just a passer by who saw what happened and wanted to see if I was Ok.

"Lillll...iiiiiii...llliiiiiilllll...eeeeeeee...Lillllllllly," I muttered after awhile and tried to point to myself but I felt a tube in my arm and suddenly felt squemish. My face must of gone white because he came over to me and patted my head.

"I know your Lilly. I'm Oliver," I stared blankly at him, yes thats what Molly said earlier _no no Miley_, Oliver no it didn't ring a bell - maybe he was just a friendly stranger.

"Oliver. Oliver Oken. Oliver Oscar Oken." He pointed to himself. Time for mind-google agian Oliver Oscar Oken. !5 - male - Malibu abit of a goofball and a doughnut there was something missing the bit which says if he's a stranger or a friend or what.

He mumbled something about the weather and how hot it is and then went back to the seat. I liked him even of he was a stanger - a cute stanger. What am I saying ? I've barely known him for ten minutes _maybe_, must be the medication. He stared at me agian studing me. I wish I could study me because I have no idea what happened to me. Maybe he did it because he looks slightly guilty althiugh I shouldn't judge Oscar _no no it's Oliver._

He was about to walk towards me and say something but instaed he took a U-turn and walked out the door. Leaving me all by myself. All by myself.


	5. Alaphbet

**Disclamier ; Mayte I don't own Hannah Montana :)**

_Leaving me all by myself. All by myself_

But not for long moments later the doctors came in with my mother, and informed me that I will be getting speach theorpy to improve my talking because I have sutter now. He started to explain to me about something but my mind switched off because it wasn't very intresting to listen to no matter how improtant it may be. My mum kept looking at me and smileing fakely at me. Then biteing her lip as the doctor carried on talking.

The doctor left the room and my mum came up next to me. "Do you remember me Lillypad ?" Mum frowned thinking I'd say no but I nodded my head with a smile. She sighed a sigh of relief and patted me on the head and ruffled my hair. "So how well can you talk sweetie ?"

"noooooo..ooooo...noooooooooot verrrrrr...errrrr...eeeee...very...weeeeeee...llllll...well," I hated not being able to talk properly it was very fustrating, it made me feel as if I was stupid or something which I'm not.

"Well Lililililililililily, you'll get your full speach back soon. You gave us quiet a scare y'know," She said kissing my forehead. I did ?

Which leaves me with the question, what happened to me ? I have no idea my mind-goggle is comeing up with blanks and I wish I had a clue. I decided I would ask when I could talk properly so I knew the right words to say the right reaction. But how long would it take me to speak properly ?

--

A man and woman walked into the room both wearing suits the mans was a dark grey colour with a blue shirt and grey tie and the woman had a skirt on longish I suppose with a white shirt.

"Hi Lillian, my names Joe and her name is Shaane **(A/n pronouced SH-AR-N like barn with a sh and no B sometimes spelt Sian)**."

"Were going to help you speak properly agian and maybe relearn somethings" Shaane told me, I nodded not knowing what to do.

"Right were going to start with the alaphbet," You joshing me I learnt that when I was like three but who was I to question Joe and Shaane.

"Just reapeat everything I say Ok." I nodded doing the OK symbol with my hand.

"A,"...a..." Ok a little harder then I thought. It took us about an hour to go through the whole alaphbet, "Z", "Zzzzzz...zzz..Z" I kew it all in ym head it just wouldn't come out my mouth right you see.

"Well done Lillian, right well be back tomorrow don't worry, you'll get better soon. Just keep practising once a day well be back tomorrow although practise before we come atleast." Joe told me. I hate people calling me Lillian although it is my real name people I don't care I just genrelly don't like it. I must of pulled a face because Shaane began to laugh,

"It's not that hard work once you get use to it. Oh and do you like Lillian or Lilly or whaat best ?" She asked

"Liii...Lilly," I smiled that's the best I've done.

"Well done on that and ok Lilly, bye and rember pratice makes perfect." She laughed and leaved dragging Joe out with her.

--

About a mounth later and I'm still in hospital although a few wires and tubes and other widgets and gadgets have been taken out of me but my speach is much better sure I stumble and trip over a few words I still can talk pretty darn well. My memory is still extremly hazy I can remember Miley quite well and Oliver well nothing. Why ? Today is the day I'm going to ask.

**Hello right someone give me ideas for what happened to Lilly and why it's blocked Oliver out. I have absolutly no idea. So if anyone has such a wiff of an idea tell me. I will give your name a mension if you give me an idea at all and especially if I use it. Thanks in advance.**


	6. Mona Lisa

**Disclamier; I don't own Hannah Montana - you could get sick of reading and writing that to be honest. I would also like to thank adamash18 (/u/1493821/) and shayoom (/u/1569470/) for the ideas.**

_My memory is still extremly hazy I can remember Miley quite well and Oliver well nothing. Why ? Today is the day I'm going to ask._

The same routine happens every day 8am breakfast, doctor visits me and gives me a check up, i practise my speech, mum comes and leaves, lunch, dad comes and leaves, speach theropy, school work, tea, Milos _no Miley_ and Orrin _no Oscar no Oliver _come and leave, doctors check, sleep. Day in and day out. I don't no what would be the best time to ask what happened to me.

Maybe I should ask my mum come when Miley and Oliver do because I've seem to notice / remember that my mother and father don't get along too good.

--

"Hey Lillybear," Mum smiled at me brining me a scruffy bear and put it on the bed. "I thought this would help you remember something," She said, I looked at the bear studing it like the Mona Lisa. Nothing.

"It's nice," I nodded

"Oliver got it for you when you were five," So Oliver wasn't a stranger ? Then how come I can't rember him ?

"Mum, can you come back agian when Oliver and Miley visit ?"

"Whhhy ?" She started but saw my face and mumbled "sure thing sweetheart, would you liike me to bring you anything ?"

"No," "Manners young lady,", "No thank you old lady," "The cheek,"

--

About ten minuted before Miley, Oliver and Mum where suppose to come I started to practise what I'd say to them. A nurse came in and laughed at me mumbling to myself. "They'll lock you up in the looney ward if you're not careful," She giggled,

"Are you suppose to be saying things like that ?"

"Well proberly not be it'll be our little secret," She laughed and walked out the room. Ok lets talk in our heads from now on I told myself.

I heard footsteps that made me jump. Right it's now or never I suppose. Dday. I am so not ready.


	7. Sorry

**Disclamier; Guess who owns Hannah Montana ? Yep Disney does. Guess who doesn't ? Thats me (Also does anyone else think it's funny that Dday means day-day. How amazing us english are or germans I can't rember who came up with Dday)**

_I heard footsteps that made me jump. Right it's now or never I suppose. Dday. I am so not ready. _

"Hi Lilly," My mum said as she sat on one of the chairs, Oliver took the other next to her doing that annoying up-nod thing that lads do. Miley took a seat on the edge of my bed and patted my head, "Hello Lilly, you ok ?" I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Right this has been on my mind ever since I woke up in this place," Mum walked over to the side of my bed next to Miley, "Carry on love,"

"Right, ok. Why am I here ? and How am I here ? What happened to me is what I'm trying to say. _I think_", I managed to screw up my little speach I had planed. Mum was about to say something but I interupted her before it would make sence. "Oh and why can't I rember him ?" and I pointed to Oliver.

They all hudled round whispering, Miley pushed Oliver forward, "You should explain this one." She muttered.

"Well we - meaning me you and Miley, were talking about what we should do for the day. Miley wanted to shop but we - meaning me and you, wanted to do something exciting as you do. Well we walked around alot and we saw flyers advertising rock climbing. But we decided not to go to the advertised place because it was like 50 so we looked around and we found like a real cheap one that was like 5.

Well Miley said it didn't look safe and you agree but I thought you only live once right so I mananged to get y'all to go. I'm so sorry. Well He didn't give us helmets or anything and only real pathetic ropes. Sorry. Well Miley didn't really care anymore she just wanted to get her 5 worth and so did I. But you were like _this isn't safe,_ ect but we started climbing and you joined in and the man-owner left. And we - meaning you and me started arguing and insulting each other badly. I men it was the worst argument we ever had.

Sorry. Well then you wanted to go down and Miley was just laughing at us two and then she stopped and I looked down and you were slipping and I went to grab your hand and I guess they were wet or sweaty or something. Because. Sorry. Because I grabbed you and you slipt. Sorry. And you feel and hit the floor. And I thought you died. Sorry.And well me and Miley had to figure out a safe way down.

And when we did we phoned 911. And then your mum and Mileys dad and My mum. Sorry. And then you got sent to hospital and you didn't wake up forever. Sorry. And when you did you didn't rember hardly anything. And now you don't rember me. Sorry. But I guess thats because I was the ones that got you in this state. Sorry.

Did I say sorry ?

Sorry." Oliver mumbled.

Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say in reply.

**A/n agian thanks adamash18 (/u/1493821/) **_**for the argument / fight bit. **_** and shayoom (/u/1569470/) **_**for the rock climbling.**_** THANKS :)**


	8. Who am I ?

**Disclamier; Me to Hannah Montana is Coke to ice. Lol proberly not but yeh I don't own Hannah Montana. Or google since I mentioned it previously.**

_Oh my gosh. I don't know what to say in reply._

"yeah you did," I half giggled, half shocked, half mumbled. I don't care if the math doesn't work. Everyone looked at me as if asking if I was crazy. "Yeah you do say sorry. Because you asked. And well you said alot. And so yeah i thought I would tell you said sorry. So when you said Did i say sorry ? sorry I ment as a reply yeah you did. Getit ?" I hope they do because I've just confused myself a heck of alot. I heard the the replies of _mmmhmm's, ahuhs_ and _sorry._ I wonder who said I'm sorry ?

"Look Oliver, I'm sure you're a lovely lad and everything apart from the whole convicing me to fall to my death bit." Awarkward slince in the room, "but I don't actually rember anything about you and at this very moment I was you were a a stranger that phoned the almbulance because that seemed a nicer picture. I'm sorry." I gulped maybe that was kinda harsh but the truth is isn't it.

"errm maybe you could all leave I need to sort my head out," I blinked finding my eyes watery. They got up and left saying bye and anouther sorry from Oliver. It gets kinda meaningless when it's repeated over and over agian.

This Oliver fellow seems ok I mean I was best friends with him and Miley. Miley likes him and so do my parents so it _i mean he _can't be that bad. And he did try and save me but his hands were slippy and he's kinda cute and he's visted me everyday. But I could of died. Why couldn't it all be simplier ?

--

Forver seemed to have passed and I still haven't decided but the plan of action at the moment is ; Forgive and no need to forget because I never rembered. I mean if I can't rember him it must be my punishment for him right. Especially when I remember more-or-less everyone else.

But thinking of this also made em think of anoither point who am i ? I mean Lillian Rose Trusscott born March 10th 1993 making me 15, I'm a skater but I haven't rembered any of this I've been told. Also I have no idea what I look like. I haven't looked in a mirror since I got here. Maybe I have scars or bone showing, or maybe I look some what normal. Am I pretty am I ugly ? What clothes do I like what clothes do I hate. Do I have the same style as Miley ? Can I make people laugh or cry ?

Who am I ?

**A/N this is such a bad chapter I'm ashamed of myself (kinda). But yeah this is bab sorry. Just felt like writing anouther chapter LOL.**


	9. Mirror mirror

**Disclamier; Everyone watched the M&M cru video and the Buck Cru ? Was immensce BUCK CRU FTW! LOL. I don't own Hannah Montana although it's on in about 10 minutes.**

_Maybe I have scars or bone showing, or maybe I look some what normal. Am I pretty am I ugly ? What clothes do I like what clothes do I hate. Do I have the same style as Miley ? Can I make people laugh or cry ? _

_Who am I ?_

Ok first things first wheres a mirror ? Anywhere ? Nowhere ?. Nowhere to be honest. "Maybe I should go to the bathroom" I tell myself while rolling off the bed it would be the first real excersie I'd have since being here. The tubes and wires have been taken out of me by now (painfully I may add) although every so often I still get injections jabbed into my arms.

How to walk ? Left right left. "Slow and steady won the race Lillian" I smiled to myself. After getting to the bathroom twenty minutes later (the bathroom is only 3 doors down in the hallway), I managed to slip and stumble on my way plenty of times. Ahhh a mirror, I stared at myself, studing every part of my appearnce. OK.

Mirror Mirror on the wall.

I have long blonde hair - dark blonde seemingly natural - wavy and messy but I'm sure thats down to the bed. I have blue eyes, not that big but not tiny and quite an average blue in my opion. I have pretty striaght theeth albeit one slightly cracked thooth visable when I smile, I'm assuming it's because of the falling off a cliff accident. My skin is quite pale although who's wouldn't be ? I had a visable red scar starting at my ears, travelling across my cheek and ending at my nose.

I suppose I was small compared to Miley and Oliver and I was average weight probaly. Studing my arms , legs and stumach for any more cuts I found plenty. A scratch like scar ran from my last rib to my belly button and a bruise the size of the United Kingdom on my leg. I couldn't see my back but I could feel bumps and lumps on my back. Apart from that I looked ok I suppose.

Now I've found out about my appearence how do I find out about my personality ?


	10. Gestures

**Disclamier; MAYTE I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA INNIT :) ps i find it amusing my brothers writing a script with charters that are chavs : gotta love 'em BRAPBRAP**

_Now I've found out about my appearence how do I find out about my personality ?_

Miley came into the room after me waiting awhile so I could ask her about me. She came by herself normally Oliver would of tagged along but I think he felt embrassed or ashmaend or something. Not that I couldn't of asked my mum or dad but I'm there little girl there just going to say I was lovely or Lilly like or something.

"GOSH your late." I said impatiently as she walked through the door.

"Sorry, it's just I wanted to check if Oliver was comeing or not," She said vagly pointing to the door, I didn't know if the gesture said he's waiting outside or he didn't come but he wasn't there.

"Oh okay. well can I ask you a question ?"

"Didn't leave me much choice did ya." She laughed while nodding her head but unintentionally making me feel stupid.

"What was i like ? I mean what am I like ?" I said mopping my brow with my hand

"You were impossible - jokes. A proper bitch everyone hated you." My jaw dropped, "Agian joking. You are, were, still, errm," She didn't know quite how to put it. I wasn't sure either, "use before the accidnet I was," I said trying to place a ladder into the whole she'd dug herself in.

"Before the accident you were funny but in a drywit-quick comeback-false hope-kinda-way. I rember this one time when I was going out with Jake Ryan and I wanted to dump but didn't know how and you had this list and oh my my my it was funny," She giggled and looked at me too see if I rembered. I didn't.

"You were sporty. But into all kinds of sports I mean cheerleading, surfing, skateboarding, hockey, soccer, loads. I suck at sports this one time we handcuffed ourselfs together so I wouldn't get picked last in PE but it backfired because we lost the key," She smiled I kinda rembered a haircut involved.

"You had amazing comebacks because you hated this lass called Joanie (she said with annoyceing in her voice), well you always called her a wart on a monkeys but," SHe laughed and I rembered the haircut linking to Joanie and Oliver had a main part in this story.

"What about clothes and stuff ?"

"My favourte subject," She grinned like a chesier cat, "Ofht well tomboyish, skaterish, hats. Although with a hint of girlieness mainly you wore long shorts about knee lenght and many differn tops often layered and hats galore. Although you did wear a skirt once in a bluemoon. Rember that one time I tried to make you girlie ?" She asked with hope in her voice, I nodded even though I didn't actually know I just felt sorry for her. Having so many memories involving the two of us yet I couldn't laugh along with her.

"So differnt to your clothes ?"

"Not always but genrelly but we did share the same taste in pajamas," She smiled

"People skills ? Was I on to make people laugh or cry ?"

"Cry," she giggled, "nah more a laugher but we did have our fights once in a while. Like I said in PE before we had a argument but we made up we always did. Same with Oliver." She aggrated the Oliver bit. I nodded and gulped.

"But was I nice ?" I didn't extackly know what nice was but I hoped I was, she smiled and nodded and whispered "Always," with a smile and with tears in her eyes as she walked quickly out of the room nearly running while wiping her eyes.


	11. Timing

**Disclamier ; Friday the 13th :(, so this would the time of the year when i get horrible reviews so be nice LOL. Oh yeah I don't own Hannah Montana.**

_"But was I nice ?" I didn't extackly know what nice was but I hoped I was, she smiled and nodded and whispered "Always," with a smile and with tears in her eyes as she walked quickly out of the room nearly running while wiping her eyes._

I guess it would be really hard for someone to remnise with someone who couldn't remember. But then a suprise came through the door, the suprise being Oliver. Oh thats what the gesture was it was a gesture of hes-waiting-outside-the-door-like-a-puff-because-hes-scared-of-your-reaction-kinda gesture. He nodded like me as per usual and took a seat by the seats at the door.

"Hi Oliver." I held my hand out. "My names Lilly," He looked at me confused and shook my hand.

"I know your names Lilly. Im not the one with the memory problems." He gestured at my head.

"Well, I thought we should have a clean slate right ?"

"Good Idea, my names Oliver." SH laughed thinking I was slightly taped in the head which I think I was.

"What was wrong with MIley ?" He asked because h saw Miley run to the bathroom.

"It's nothing, I supposer." WHich was the problem because I couldn't rememer nothing - well memories.

"Oh okay. Look Im so sorry about the thing." He said biting his lips and holding the back of his hair.

"Really ? I thought you were joking the first 100 times." I laughed and he nodded.

One word came to mind. AWKWARD. He coffed and I smiled but no confosation. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek.

Miley wandered in. Muttering some words under herbreath.

Gosh I love her timing.


	12. It'll be Ok

**Disclamier; me no owney Hannah Montana :(**

_Gosh I love her timing._

Miley stopped in her tracks and looked at the scene in front of her. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"HAHAHAHAHA right did you hear the one about the elephant who walked into bar ?" She faked laughed and me and Oliver stared at her blankly.

"He said ouch," She giggled even more, "Y'all get it ? You know suppose to sound like a pub bar but instead I ment a pole bar HAHAHAHA," She laughed overdramtically.

"Miley that isn't funny," Oliver pointed out matter-of-factly. "I agree," I piped up. "Same to be honest but it was all quite and stuff and everything," She said getting quiter and agian we were all in silence.

Mileys daddy walked in after about 5 minutes of us all talking about meaningless gossip that none of us will rember when we sperate. Although there was still plenty of random outbursts of silence.

"Hey bud," He patted Miley on the head, "Oliver, Lilly." He nodded his head towards us.

"Hey Mr Stewart." We said toghter. Meaning Oliver and I. Miley hugged her pops.

"You feeling well Lilly ?" He said concerned, "Yeah s'well Mr S. I feel much better doctors said I could be out in a couple of days."

"Good to hear. It'll be nice seeing you round the house agian. Eating all our food." I smield I was still welcomed as a normal person back at out town.

Miley, Oliver and Mr S. left and i heard them muttering about the visit while my ear accidently on purpose feel opon the door. I couldn't make out the conversation but I happened to hear the words, "Not the same", "Miss her,","Bud it'll be ok","Uhuh,"

So is that what they really felt. Lets not jump to conclusions Lillian. I could be taking it striaght out of context. I mean they could of been talking about a school cook and the new cook's food is not the same. Yeah sounds realistic - real realistic.

Lets not stew on it.


	13. Home

**Disclamier; Guess what ? I don't own Hannah Montana. And I feel too stuffy to think of anything witty to write up here or down there to be honest. Anyone watch BigBrother last night ? AS IF STEPH went and not MARIO/SHAUN or LISA but glad Luke stayed. I was well OHMY when I saw it.**

_Lets not stew on it._

OK ok so sue me I'm sstewing on but can you blame me ? Its been a couple of days since they visited but the doctors have asked for noone who isn't family not too visit.

"Lillian Rose Trusott ?" The doctor asked walking into the room,

"Nope I've decided to change my name to Siuhjdjfj." I informed him. I mean come on whats with asking that I mean it's not like I've just come.

"Ok, Lillian we've decided to discharge you," He said and began to walk out the room

"Your gonna do what with me ?" I shouted before he left the room.

"Oh you can go home. But a nurse will come soon to help you and everything. BUt I have some Doctoring to do."

"Ahhhhh but of course. BYe and thank you," I said we a smile

"Bye and it's been our pleasure." He said making me smile.

I've decided overall I've liked it here it's been like a home away from home. Apart from I don't know what my home is like. Ofht today will be thrilling ? I don't know what the word I'm looking for but there is one. I looked at the room thats become so fimillar to me the walls a bright white with pictures of me and other people stuck around on the walls. I suppose I've been lucky not having to share a room. ALthough it has been lonely when I've not had visitors.

--

"Honey," My mum ran into the hospital waiting room where I've been sitting and scooped me up into a hug and kissed my forehead. "It's going to be lovely having you home, I've been getting lonely," She fake sobbed and hugged me tighter.

"Ok missed you too and I also miss aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir," I said as she let go laughing at me.

We scrambled into the car it's been my first time in the car for a while and I can tell you the seat are as comfy as they appear.

"You excited about comeing home ?" She asked while I fiddled with the buttons and knobs on the radio

"Yeah I suppose I mean I don't really remember it," I pouted and jumped when music came in the car.

"Oh don't worry I labled your bedroom and the other rooms.

"Thanks," I said halfheartedly. Because to be honest I wasn't excited to go home I'm not sure if I want to really because y'know it means Miley and Oliver would be able to see me whenever they want to and I'd have to ask what they were talking about.

Hmmmmmmmmmmm.


	14. Pandoras box ?

**Disclamier; I don't own Hannah Montana and schools starting agian and the next holidays in forever. SUMMER HOLIDAYS in JUly canny wait.**

_Because to be honest I wasn't excited to go home I'm not sure if I want to really because y'know it means Miley and Oliver would be able to see me whenever they want to and I'd have to ask what they were talking about._

_Hmmmmmmmmmmm._

I found my room which was harder then you'd think. Its the door farthest away from the stairs but it had a sign saying **LILLYS' ROOM **on it. I walked in and studied it. Walls are a light shade of blue with dark blue boarders and curtains.The bed double and wodden with plenty of cushions and a white teddy bear placed on a pillow. The floor is carpeted in blue and white patches. On the wallls are pictures and art work. The rooms very clean although I'm not sure if I was a clean person or if my mum cleaned it for me.

I walked down the stairs and found the room labeled kitchen and went over to a cupboard and found a bar of chocolate when Miley walked in unannoced and to be honest (and a little harsh) unwanted.

"Ahhh eating. Thats the Lilly I know," The Lilly _she _knows

"mmmhmmm," I mumble while taking a pick and picking off a few squares and offering them to her,

"Thanks, I wanted to talk," She said taking the chocolate, throwing it in the air and catching perfectly in her mouth. "Well, I just wanted to say," She spits with her mouth full and then she swallowed. "and well show you as well I suppose. When we went to highschool we put some stuff in this shoebox and we said we'll open it when we graduate. But well I suppose you may want to see it now. So you know whats in it and well it won't be important in years to come if you don't know what it means." She smiles and then frowns and smiles agian. "Of course if you don't want to, its just I thought you would. Maybe. I'll just go," SHe says as she starts making for the back door.

I pause for a second grathering my thoughts, "Miley wait! I'd love to see it. But you may need to explain some things to me. So stay and don't feel embrassed or anything."

"Ok the box is on the step outside incase I thought if you or I changed our minds then it would be less awakard," She laugehd going out to grab the box.

The box was covered in wrapping paper that was multicoloured stripes and pictures of me and Miley stuck all around. A blue wribbon was wrapped around carefully the box looked so pretty maybe I didn't want to open it. Ofcourse curoisty killed the cat - but then agian staisfaction brought it back. Maybe pandoras box. I looked at Miley and and she stared back at me in the eyes and sucked in her lips and nodded and I nodded back. She unwrapped the ribbon and placed her hands on the side of the box not actually moveing it off, so I placed my hands on the other side of the box and we both lifed toghter.

Inside the box had a basic blue cushion for lining. A blonde wig from Miley / Hannah's first concert, two thread braclets woth beads intwided. "We made them toghter when I first moved, see it has the intials L in this one and M in this one." She tiwsted it for me to see, I rember vagly telling Miley hers was too pink. I looked at the rest of the box, two books both look like notebooks. "It's mine and your diarys." She smiled with a slight blush. "You can read yours but I'd like to keep mine secret for a ..." I did the puppy dog face and, "Ok but secrets rember." She interupted herself.

"I'm gonna go now, bye. You keep the box for a little while," She smiled then walked out the house. This should be intersting.

**FIRST PROPER SCIENCE GCSE IN BIOLOGIE TOMORROW AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AND GOT B- IN ENGLISH MOCK YAYAYAYAY**


	15. Two books

**Disclamier; aren't you suppose to do something clever in disclaimers ? Well we add all the clever stuff later. I totally stole that off E4 but never mind I don't own that or Hannah Montana.**

_"I'm gonna go now, bye. You keep the box for a little while," She smiled then walked out the house. This should be intersting._

I took the two books out of the box and grabbed the books and box and took them upstairs into my room. I put the box under my bed and studied the two diaries. A pink and purple check one with a easily breakable lock, a big **M** on the front with ribbon must be Mileys. The other a plane blakc book with **L **tipexed onto it with a few beads stuck on here and there. Who's to look at first ?

I decided to read mine, learn about myself. My thhoughts, my fellings, from me. I opened the notebook up carefully and studied the inside of the front cover where I stuck a picture of me it was a passport style photo which was doodled on. Underneth was written ;

_Lillian Rose Truscott_

_13 - 10/03/93_

_Bff - Oliver Oscar Oekn. Miley Rae Stewart._

_Favourite Colour ; Blue_

_Sport ; Anything with the word ball LOL_

It carried on listing afew of my favourite things. Ok so this diary started when I was 13 things was about 2 years oldbecause i'm 14 but nearly 15. I flicked throught the used lined paper. I read the first page which was extremly doodled on.

_Ok so I have no idea what to write it was Mileys idea for us to buy diarys. She said we'd show each other one day and luagh. I highly doubt that but might as well give it a try. If you read to the left you'll find out the basics and if your anyone but me or the futer Miley (not current Miley so keep your southern pecker out). So what to write. Lillian's the name Lillians the game. _

_Mileys totally crushing on someone new I think he's called James or something. Anouther J seriously that girl has problems LOL. Well maybe I should mention who I fancy which is a big secret to be kinda honest. It's one of the above mentioned BFF's and don't go think I swing that way (hahahahahahaha) Im sure Mileys a lovly kisser but I don't want to try that out. SO I'll give you two choices ; Oliver ? I hear you question and I nod yes whispering shhhhhh._

OH MY GIDDY GIDDY GIDDY's AUNTS PAJAMAS.

I like Oliver. I like_d _Oliver. Do I ? Maybe.


	16. Dog

**Disclamier; Im not going to write you a love disclamier. Ok I don't own that line either but I don't own Hannah Montana so don't sue me. I should be revising chemistry right now. And im running out of ideas so this story may end soon.**

_I like Oliver. I liked Oliver. Do I ? Maybe._

No must of been liked. I flicked through the first handful of pages and stopped at a page with a picture on top. Me, Oliver, Miley with outragous hats, seriously crazy hats. Underneth I had written My hat craze gone abit to far. It's an amazing picture well amazingly funny. Guess theres a story behind it.

_Ok just had my fourthenth birthday. Yep the big One-Four. Ok maybe it's not that amazing but my birthday was._

_Me, Miley and Oliver all went to this real posh mall Mileys treat but it was real expensive so we just mucked about alot._

_We went to this hat shops BIG hats. Well fancy. Made me smile Oliver bought me a posh fancy hat green with feathers and beads and everything._

_I love the hat although i'l never wear it to be honest._

_And that secret rember. Keep it hush because it's still true._

_(MILEY STOP READING ME)_

_Ok so Miley may not be reading me at the moment but she will don't worry._

_But I think shes onto me likeing Oliver BLUSH x_

Ok so maybe I stopped liking him like the day of the accident. He is cute and stuff but he's my bestfriend. Complicated.

I put the books back into the box stuffed it under my bad and walked downstairs. Mum was sat on the sofa watching rubbish on TV.

"Hey," I said plonking myself down next to her on the twoseater.

"Hello sunshine," She smiled patted me on the head and continued to watch Corrationstreet or Emmerdale or something. I don't get why people like to pat me on the head. Its as if im a trained dog. How lovely. How fricken lovely. I patted my mum on the head to see her reaction. "Honey, I'm not a dog." PHFFFFFFT. I got up and decided this dog could take it's self on a walk. To a place. To the place. To see if I could rember. I'll retarce my steps as best as I can. I can remember fractions of the day. I can always ask Miley. Oliver even.

Grrrrrrr.


	17. Think Lilly

**Disclamier; I don't own Hannah Montana although I'm so going to fail my science GCSE friday I have phsyics - i've already had chemistry and biologie.**

_To see if I could rember. I'll retarce my steps as best as I can. I can remember fractions of the day. I can always ask Miley. Oliver even. _

_Grrrrrrr._

I walked out the house, ran really. What had I been told about the day ? Ermmmm sorry something something sorrrrry. Gosh that boy. errm it was all three of us. Ok did we meet in the middle, did two of us meet up before hand. Did we all go too one persons house ?

THINK LILLY THINK!

_Stop yelling at me._ I sat on the curb with my eyes closed thinking. Remember something _please._ Oh oh oh.

_I walked up to Olivers door smiling I was going to tell him something important he answered the door with just his shorts on because he was chooseing what top to wear I was praying he'd pick the blue one because it's my favourite colour and it might be a hint he likes me. But no he went with a reddy pinkish one Mileys favourite colour. We walked down the street I was hopeing a moment would come up that I could tell him _TELL HIM WHAT ?_ We finsihed walking down the street and before we walked up to Mileys pathway we stopped and looked at the view. Treble surf on the water. I looked up at Olivers big brown eyes and smiled. He smiled back and pick a flower from the beds hopeing it's for me I offered my hand but he ignored it and walked up the path and knocked on the door. I ran to catch him up to see him giving the flower to Miley._

Right so I'll walk up to Mileys house, should I go to Olivers house first ? I'll have a quick chat and stuff. I walked about a minuted down the road to a house a MASSIVE house and the postbox said **Okens House** guessing this is it. I walked up to the door and knock after checking if there was a door bell - there wasn't.

"Errrrm hi ?" Said a boy who looked like Oliver but shorter. "Olllllllllllllllllliver ya lover gal is here" He shouted before closeing the door in my faces. Clearly manneres were thaught well in this hosuehold. The door opened agiam, "Oh hi, Whatdoyouwant ?" He said suprised but all in one breath. All in all a strange experience to be greeted by.

"oh well I thought I would say hi. You alright ? Were did we go roughly a mounth and a fourtnight ago ? been up to much ? but maybe i should go ?" I said casually as possible

"Oh I thought my brother ment someone else," I looked confused and stared at him wonderign who he thought it was. Thats when it came to me - Miley, I pouted a little.

"Don't worry your the next best thing," He said noticing the frown. I turned around as he shouted, wait.

"We went to the beach and you go round the ..." He started giving me directions I got the genrelly nub and gist and I walked off. He seemed flustered and embrassed as I walked away.

I fallowed my way up to Mileys house and saw the plants.

_I can't believe he gave Miley a flower whats so speical about her ? I'm just a shadow often forgot about but maybe if I tell Oliver he'd feel the same._


	18. Rock climbing

**Jada whoever you are thanks for the comment but seriously can't say anything nice don't say anything at all didn't your parents teach you manners ? Seriously you don't like my stroy leave constructive critisum. Yeah of course Lilly isn't like Lilly which if you read the stroy properly had been mentioned ALOT. Shes had a serious fall on her head of course she's going to be odd. SO if you think you could do a better job do one.So yeah next time get your facts right. And I'm not retarded thank you very much. But it's not nice to make fun of reatarded pleople please because it's not extacly nice. I have a cousin with downs and he's been made fun of before because of his disablity. SO please shut up.**

**Disclamier; I don't own Hannah Montana. And sorry I'm kinda rambling with this story.**

_I fallowed my way up to Mileys house and saw the plants. _

_I can't believe he gave Miley a flower whats so speical about her ? I'm just a shadow often forgot about but maybe if I tell Oliver he'd feel the same._

I knocked on the door of the well known Stewart household and Miley opened the door and greeted me with a hug. "Ohmygosh Hi what are you doing here ?"

"Just y'know thought I'd say hi. You know on that daydid Oliver give you something ?" I asked not knowing wherether I wanted her to say yes or not.

"Yeah, a flower." She smiled. DAMMIT. She opened the door further signalling for me to come inside and showed me a pressed flower. "Pretty," I said tapping my foor impatiently for some unkown reason.

"Why ?" She asked stepping on my foot - obviously I was annoying her.

"Oh I just rembered it about that day." She nodded like a wise woman of the forest, she giggled and walked into the kitchen area.

"What ?? Nevermind I'm going now," I said while walking out the backdoor shaking my head.

_We walked out the backdoor and linked arms doing a funny walk were you loop your legs out. We talked about random and idle gossip about celebraties, school chums, randoms. Miley was usually best with gossip because of the whole Hannah thing and the genrelly turstworthy accent and and charm. "I'm bored," Oliver stated first and me and Miley nodded._

_"Shopping ?" Miley asked and me and Oliver frowned saying "No," considering we'd already been shopping that week. _

_"Lets do something exciting," I smiled_

_"James Bond esk," Oliver laughed and we joined in._

_We walked about alot wondering what we could do, because the surf was utterly rubbish. We saw a flyer._

I found myself at the beach looking at the sea it's calm out today. Althought the weather seems to be blacking. A poster was stook onto the Rico's explaing about a **Rock Climbing Experience**. Must be what we saw first to make us want to rock climb. I studied the poster it was pretty average looking but if you read it it sounded pretty good.

_"Wow rock climbing intresting," I smiled looking at the flyer in my hand, "ALmost as good as shopping," Miley joined me in looking at the poster. "James Bond rock climbs," Oliver pointed at the picture. Then I pointed at the price, "James Bond gets payed gazillions." Miley agreed and we left the flyer on the floor._

_We walked around agian dicussing rock climbing and stumbled apon a differnt rock climbing place._

_"Five dollars," Oliver smiled and nodded_

_"Five dollars for death," Miley grimanced_

_"Errrm I agree with Miley." I stated_

_"You only live once and I thought you Tennesce girls weren't afriad of anything," Oliver argued_

_"I aint afraid of 'nuting," Miley said exgrating her twang._

_"I'm afriad of death," I loudly whispered._

_But Oliver persuaded us to pay out 5 dollars as the man told uspoxy safety insturustion and handed us a box full of ropes that were more like string._

I stared at the wall were the fall happened.


	19. Fear

**Disclamier; My names emily and i don't own Hannah Montana. **

_I stared at the wall were the fall happened._

Did it spark of any memories a little. I was wondering if I should climb it but my better judgements told me not to. I looked around the bottom of the rocks and saw some red. Paint ? Jam ? Blood ? Looking at it, it was proberly blood - my blood - I gulped and frowned.This is the extacked spot where it happened. I closed my eyes and sat down on the blood stained rock.

_Oliver and Miley were slightly behind me considering I was a fast climber. I stopped and waited for them to catch up._

_"This doesn't feel safe," I bite my lip tugging on the skinny bits of lose ropes_

_"Come on we're nearly at the top," Oliver began climbing agian, I hesitated and carried on up, Miley looked up, "I agree with Lilly," Miley clutched to the rocks._

_"Lets just reach the top, absail down and we'll enjoy the experience," Oliver laughed assuming we were joking I caught up with him and and tapped him on the shoulder,_

_"Oliver," I moaner, "Lilly" He minked,_

_"Lets go down,"_

_"No,"_

_"Why,"_

_"Because I spent my money on this,"_

_"FIVE FRICKEN DOLLARS,"_

_"So ? Go down by yourself,"_

_"I'll be lonely," (and I didn't extackly know how, I kinda guessed I'd copy the other two,)_

_I looked down and saw Miley giggling presuming at us two, then I noticed something. My hand wasn't sucure on the rocks and my ropes not secure next to me. I was slipping, falling. Oliver grabbed my hand but let go unintenationally. I fell, I screamed, I blacked out._

"AHHHHHH" I screamed as if I woke up from a nightmare. A nightmare called reality. But Oliver let me fall. Kinda.Sorta. Maybe. Not really. Ok he didn't let me fall at all. He tried to save me. But there's a link missing in the story. Like it didn't finish there. I began to walk home.

_I didn't black out stright away, I could feel the pain. I felt to other thud's but I guess thats the sound of absailing. Oliver came right next to my face I could feel him breathing agisnt my skin. I opened my eyes startling him, "I like you," I gulped and passed out. Although I could hear the voices of Miley and Oliver._

Did I block him out for the fear of rejection ?


	20. The end

**Disclamier; i have a sore throat and I think this is the last or penutmate chapter but I'll finish it with ****the end**** if it's the end. I don't own Hannah Montana just this story mayte it's been nice chatting.**

_Did I block him out for the fear of rejection ? _

Only one way to settle this, I walked well more like marched to my destination. The destinatin to Oliver Oscar Oken's house. It took me a couple more minutes then nessecery trying to figure out what I should say and what I shouldn't say. I stepped up to the door and knocked three times slowly trying to ready myself.

"Oh it's you agian," The miniture Oliver moaned and was about to shout up to Oliver but I interuted him.

"Errm before, what did you mean by Oliver your lover girl ?" I asked,

"Well, I'm not suppose to say this but since you asked," he paused for dramtic effect and clearly loving the power he had at that presice moment, "You know he says he fancy's Miley it's a facde, a mock of a sham, a lie, a errm a" He stumbled trying to think of more words to add to his vocabulary

"Yes but why ?" I nearly shouted but quited my tone in time

"Well keep it on the down low that I told you. But he kinda likes you," He smiled and shouted up to Oliver I had a sly smile on my face

"Oh hey you agian ?" Oliver smiled suprised

"Yep indeedlydo. I have a small incey bitesy spider of a question to ask you," I smiled showing my theeth,

"Making words longer then needed thats the Lilly I know. But sure ask away," He grinned

"Do you remember the words I said before I blacked out ?" Was that abit directed. Ohmy Olivers going pink.

"errm,well you mumbled, and aparently people don't meanm what they say the moment they passed out because of the purity gland," It was more of a question then a statement.

"So you do ?" I asked

"You said you liked me," He paused feeling embrassed. "As a friend,"

I shoke my head, "No," I frowned. I didn't want to pussyfoot around the situation. I wanted to grab it by the tenterhooks.

"I like you," I grinned and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Me too" He did a lopsided grin.

Ahhh how I love me a happy ending.

**THE END :)**

**Also in GCSE paper 1 section B you get more marks for trying to extend your vocabulary rather then getting the spellings correct. So yeah I got a B well proud. 19/27 wahey,**


End file.
